


Under the pale moonlight

by blackacidapple



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poly!Queen if you squint hard enough, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackacidapple/pseuds/blackacidapple
Summary: Brian comes back home from a party completely drunk and before he knows it, he collides with a huge dog. Turns out that that thing was not a dog and now it keeps coming to his house looking for him. [Maylor]





	Under the pale moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronniesshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniesshoes/gifts).



> This was my Secret Santa Gift for ronniesshoes on Tumblr from last year! 
> 
> I had planned to post it here a while ago after the Christmas season was over, but I knew I had to sit and reread it and correct all the mistakes before I did it (and boy there were a lot...) I changed a lot of things, I practically write the whole thing again lol.
> 
> As always, English it's not my primary language, so there may be still mistakes here and there.

**_1972_ **

Brian walks down the street swaying slightly under the waxing crescent moon. Once in a while the constant dizziness in his head becomes too much for him and he has to stop and lean on something solid to avoid falling directly to the floor. After a couple of seconds, when he thinks it’s safe enough, he keeps walking.  
  
He feels the warm wind caressing his sweaty face, but sadly it’s not enough to fresh him up a little in this summer night. Even if he has his black shirt opened except for the last two buttons he still feels how his body could combust at any moment. He hates summer. The heat is too sweltering even if it is five in the morning, his shorter curls sticking at the base of his head thanks to the sweat.

The night was supposed to consist in just a couple of pints with Tim, and it was. At least at first. Then, those couple of pints mysteriously transformed into more bottles of beer and then it ended with them going to a stranger’s party. Generally speaking Brian it’s not a heavy drinker. Sure, he enjoys some alcohol just like the guy next door, but when they reached that party he was constantly offered more alcohol and it was like his body answered for him and he just kept drinking until he saw the bottom of the each bottle.  
  
It’s Saturday night so he doesn’t have to worry about going to work tomorrow the next day, the only thing he should be worrying about it’s about the huge hangover he is going to have, but he is too relaxed to care about that right now. He had felt like he deserved to go out this night and have some fun. When he had looked the hour on the clock at the party it was already four in the morning and just then he considered it was a good time to call it a night. Tim, who was just as drunk as him -or even worst- asked Brian if he could managed to go home by himself to which the guitarist just made a vague gesture with his hand and left the house.  
  
He doesn’t have money for a taxi because he had already spent all of it in the bar. It’s not like he needs one, he is lucky enough that his simple and small house it’s not that far away from the city. But being this dizzy and with the poor motor skills his body possess now, it’s taking more time that it would normally do to get there.  
  
He keeps walking clumsily, watching the familiar houses with small gardens on its sides of his neighborhood. There’s not a single person on the street now and he doesn’t hear the sound of any car passing by. The night is quiet, the only sounds he can hear are the yellow lights of the street lights that are flashing continuously. Feeling that there is too much silence he starts singing softly _‘Nights in White Satin’_ by The Moody Blues, shaking his head rhythmically but not enough to make hia dizziness worst.

Still walking and singing, he closes his eyes trying to absorb the tranquility of the night. It’s not even after five minutes that he collides into something big and soft, the hard impact of the crush making him wobble and land on his back.  
  
He blinks stupidly at the dark sky above him a couple of times trying to understand what just happened because he can’t imagine with what he just collided. He doesn’t remember seeing any type of construction in progress on this sidewalk when he left his house earlier that day. After many tries, and with the help of a street lamp, he gets on his feet again. When he opens his eyes and look forward his own eyes widen considerably.  
  
In front of him, just a few centimeters away, there’s a dog. But this dog is so tall Brian actually has to look a little up to make eye contact with it and not looking down like he would always do. Its body is _huge_ , too big for a normal dog, and its fur is a light brown tone, almost gold but Brian can’t really tell with the yellow lights above them.  
  
Brian’s eyes move all over the animal and he meticulously studies the features of its face. He is so close to it that he can feel the warm puffs of air coming from its snout crashing constantly against his face. The first thing that calls his attention is its big bright blue eyes studying him intensely. If he weren’t that drunk he could perfectly see his own reflection on those big eyes as if they are mere mirrors. He notices how its body it’s tense and it looks ready to jump at any moment, waiting for Brian to do something. He can’t help but ask himself if the roles shouldn’t be the other way. He looks at its big ears and its large snout and its long whiskers, which remind him of the string of his beloved guitar.

He looks again at those sharp eyes that are still studying him and now they even look a little narrowed.

His own body reacts without his consent.  
  
“Pretty.” he murmurs as he carefully pets the enormous head of the animal, his long fingers caressing the soft fur. His eyes, clouded by the alcohol in his system, widen in pure awe. “Oh, so soft…” he cooes.  
  
He keeps petting it tenderly while the animal blinks a couple of times, clearly taken by surprise. Its tense body slowly relaxing under the ministration of Brian’s fingers.  
  
“So pretty.” he giggles stupidly while petting it for the last time and that’s the last thing Brian May does that night before everything turns to black and he faints.  
  
**[—]**  
  
He greets the Sunday morning laying on the floor of his house, his body near the front door. He is laying face down and his head twisted in a painful way. It hurts, everything hurts and Brian doesn’t see the point of living while suffering so much pain. It takes him five minutes since he regained consciousness to try and make a move. He raises his head from the floor and feels how his neck aggressively protests after hours of being twisted like that, making him moan in pain and that makes his headache ten times worse. He carefully lays his forehead against the carpet and takes a deep breath.

 _Now_ he remembers why he is always so careful with the amount of alcohol he consumes.  
  
Fifteen minutes and multiple pauses later, he finally manages to get up and he shakily leans on against the front door, trying to calm down the sharp pain in his head. He curses himself internally because the bloody couch it’s less than half meter away from the door. Had it been really hard for him last night that he couldn’t at least crawl a couple of steps more and faint on the couch?  
  
He feels his throat like sandpaper and marches towards the kitchen with slow steps, looking for water. He reeks of alcohol and cigarettes, the last one courtesy of the smoker present at that party. He really is in need of a shower but he needs some painkillers first. During his journey to the kitchen he doesn’t even turn around to look himself in the mirror hanged on the wall because the last thing he needs is to know he looks just as shitty as he feels inside.  
  
After taking some painkillers to calm down the pain, Brian spends half of the day throwing up and the other half laying on his bed, trying to remember how he actually got home last night. The last thing he clearly remembers it’s had it call it a night, but after that he only has some sporadic moments that if you put them together they don’t make any sense.

When the headache disappears a little, he picks up the phone from the bedside table and rings Tim, looking for some answers. With sadistic satisfaction, he notices his friend it’s not in better shape, he might be even worst than him. The only thing he gets from him it’s that Brian left the party by himself insisting he could make it home by his own.

“And you believed me?” Brian mutters irritated, his deep voice coming out a bit raspy.

 _“I don’t know why are you complaining mate, at least you made it home. I woke up in a park without my pants and my wallet!”_ Tim barks and Brian can’t help but snicker softly.  
  
After that awful weekend his life goes back to normal. He makes the same routine every day like always, walks from his home to his job on the city. As usual, the streets are full with people coming and going, some of them bumping rudely with him.  
  
During those days he can’t help but feeling a tingling at the base of his head and he feels like he is being watched, but he convinces himself that it is just because he is in an area full of people.

**[—]**

It has been two weeks from that night and Brian allows himself to assist to a friends birthday party. Of course he doesn’t touch a single drop of alcohol this time. The memories of that night flashing through his head every time he sees a bottle making him feel already sick again. He stays completely sober the whole night catching up with some people who think he recognizes, until it’s one in the morning and he decides to leave the party.  
  
While he walks back home he feels the autumn making its presence in the now cooler winds. He raises his head up and sees the clear sky, noticing how the few stars light his path with the help of the old street lamps.  
  
He takes his keys out of his pocket and he is about to put it on the lock of his house when he hears something at his right. When he turns to find the source of that sound the keys slide from his hand and they graceless land on the cold ground.  
  
Brian’s eyes widen considerably, terror and surprise are present in his hazel-colored orbs and his jaw drops open. He feels as he has lost control over his own body and he can’t move a single muscle, an unpleasant feeling expanding through his whole body. His heart goes from almost stopped beating to beating way too fast.  
  
“Bloody hell…” Brian whispers to himself in disbelief.  
  
In the narrow space between his house and the fence -that leads to his small backyard- there is (what at least he thinks it is) a 6’5 tall wolf, big enough to make just a single jump and tear Brian apart with his huge jaw. He isn’t stupid. He knows better than turning his back and running away from a predator, even if said predator is impossibly bigger and taller than him.  
  
The beast, because _that’s_ what it is, is illuminated by the old street lamps. The gold lights giving its fur a warm look to his brown tone, its big blue bright eyes contrasting against the dark night behind it. Those hypnotics eyes are looking at him steadily.  
  
Brian doesn’t know how much time has passed, it feels like maybe it has been hours or just a few minutes. No one dares to move. Finally, the animal makes an uncertain step towards him, his paw big enough to scratch his whole face with just one strike. Instinctively Brian steps backwards. Seeing this, it steps backwards too to its original place.  
  
While his brain desperately shouts no, Brian crouches, moving the slowest possible way and picks his keys from the floor. He never breaks the eye contact with those big orbs. It follows him with its eyes but it doesn’t look like it has any intention of jumping over him. Still, the guitarist doesn’t let his guard down. With slow movements he puts the key inside the lock and gets to open the door. He practically throws himself inside his house, kicking the door from the floor to close it and locking it.  
  
Without even bothering looking through the windows to make sure if the beast is still outside his house, he runs to his bedroom and he buries himself under the sheets and closes his eyes tightly.

He feels like he is seven years old all over again running away from his neighbor’s scary dog. His brain runs a mile per hour trying to find a rational explanation for what just happened but there is not a single possible theory for this.

It takes takes two hours before Brian finally falls asleep that night.  
  
**[—]**  
  
It really is like being a kid all over again by being scared of the unknown lurking in the shadows. Except that now he is a grown man and the unknown has been standing less than a meter away from him and on his own house.  
  
Everyday, Brian tries to get home before the sun sets, which is getting harder day by day now that the winter is around the corner. He doesn’t go out to have a drink with friends or goes to see if a new band tries to get lucky in a bar because those things always happen during the night. Not to even mention that now he has even more trouble sleeping that before, asking himself every night if that thing is prowling around his house. The feeling of being watched it’s still constant, but Brian blames his new paranoia so he doesn’t focus too much on that.  
  
He doesn’t get to see the beast for a few days and he begins to think that maybe, _somehow_ , it was a product of his imagination or maybe the stress from work that he has over his shoulders. It doesn’t matter how real that night had felt, it has to be one of those options.  
  
Everything goes back to normal. After dinner, Brian finds himself scattered on his couch looking at some NASA documentary on his TV. His eyelids begin to feel heavy and he knows he will end up falling asleep at any moment now but he doesn’t have the strength to crawl up to his bed. The soothing voice of the narrator on the TV isn’t helping at all on Brian trying to stay awak either.  
  
He frowns slightly and ever so slowly he raises his head up when he hears a muffled sound coming from the kitchen. Still laying on the couch, he looks at the backdoor of his kitchen that leads to the backyard. He can hear soft scratches against the wooden door.

He remains still for a few seconds hearing how something keeps scratching the door. He prays internally for the sounds to be anything but _exactly_ what he thinks it is. Quietly, he picks up the remote control from the floor and without taking his eyes off from the old door, he turns off the TV.

“Stop it.” he pleads with a lump in his throat and blinks surprised when the noise actually stops. Something inside of him makes him keep talking. “P-Please, leave.”  
  
He swiftly sits up when after a few seconds of silence he can hear heavy thumps getting away from the back door. Even with the thin walls separating him from the outside he can follow the hollow sounds that go from around his house to the front yard and finally disappearing.  
  
“This is not happening…” he whispers completely terrified.  
  
Sadly, that’s not the only time it happens. The scratches come back again a few days later and with more regularity, maybe three or four times a week and it always happens during the night. Every time he asks it to stop and leave, the beast does listen to him and leaves his property with Brian left confused and surprised.  
  
Until one night it doesn’t obey him.  
  
Brian asks him with trembling voice, as usual, to stop ruining his door and to _please_ leave his house. When he finally hears the scratches stop he tries to get ready for bed, but just then he hears a pitiful wailing.

His eyes widen completely and looks at the door in shock.

It almost sounds like a bloody hurt animal and Brian wants to die. It pains him physically hearing an animal whimpering in pain without being able to do something about it. He covers his ears trying to block the sound but he can’t because the sound is loud enough that it can be listened in any place of his house. He briefly wonders if the neighbors can hear it too.  
  
His body betrays him and he finds himself running to the door, opening it with a little more force than necessary.

“Please, just stop.” this time he orders with a steadier tone in his voice.  
  
To his surprise, the wolf is sitting on its hind legs, waiting for him. It stops wailing the moment it looks at Brian and steps backwards a little, giving him space enough to get out of the house completely.  
  
The guitarist looks down at his door and softly sighs when he sees it’s practically destroyed because of so many scratches. Gently he closes what it’s left of his door and walks towards the beast, standing away from it in a rational distance. If the wolf wanted to hurt him it would have already done it without a problem that night when he was back from the birthday party.  
  
He trembles slightly and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the cold of the night that goes through his thin long sleeve shirt or because of the intense gaze of the creature on him. It’s almost completely dark around him except for the light coming from the first quarter of moon and the stars above them, it’s enough natural light for him to be able to see the shape and the features of the animal.

“Hello…” he mutters because he honestly doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t expect to be answered but the awkward silence is killing him a little.  
  
The beast looks at him steadily and he decides that there is too much intelligence in those orbs for it to be a normal animal, even though that has been clear since the first night he saw it.  
  
It makes a tentative step towards Brian and then looks at him, waiting for him to go backwards like the last time, but Brian forces himself to remain still. It gives another step closer to him and when it sees that Brian doesn’t move back he tiptoes slowly towards him until they are face to face.  
  
May takes a deep breath in when he has it just a few centimeters away from his face and he can’t help but to study its features. _It’s incredible_ , he thinks. He raises a shaky hand without breaking the eye contact and places it on the side of its gigantic skull, waiting with his heart on his throat.  
  
He feels like he is having a déjà vu when the wolf rubs its huge head gently against the palm of his hand. Feeling he has some kind of permission, and feeling spontaneously brave, he moves his hand a little more. His fingertips travel all over its face, its snout and its ears that are almost as big as his palms, the fur so soft to the touch.  
  
When his fingers touch its whiskers, he picks one with his thumb and index finger and can’t help but to tug slightly, getting a small annoyed grunt.  
  
“Sorry.” he whispers and laughs softly when it snorts a little, the warm air crashing against his face.  
  
Brian keeps with his inspection for a few more seconds He doesn’t dare to go pass its face though, but he is more than happy with what he just got to experimented. How many people could tell that they had the chance to even witness such creature, let alone _touch_ it? A warm feeling washes him when he thinks he could be one of that group of the very few people, or even the only one.  
  
After a couple of minutes of carefully petting the animal he lowers his hand, satisfied for now.  
  
“Thank you.” Brian says without even thinking twice about it.  
  
Those big blue eyes that show too much intelligence shine with mirth, then it moves its head in what it looks like an attempted nod. It steps back a few centimeters from him and starts jogging out of the back yard, probably leaving his property too.  
  
He stands still on the same spot looking at the grass trying to comprehend what just happened. After a couple of minutes he goes back into his house with an incredulous smile on his face because that has been extraordinary.

 **[—]**  
  
The wolf comes to visit a few times during the week, always at night. Brian knows it is waiting for him at his back door when he hears the scratches on the wooden door, so he goes out and and greets it.  
  
They spent every visit studying each other and Brian takes advantage of these visits to pet him. Sometimes just to fill the silence of the night, he talks to it about his day at work or some random thing about him. Other times he sits on his old reclining chair on the backyard and starts talking to it about the starts that are lighting up the sky above them, pointing them as he speaks. The beast lies down beside him on the grass and listens carefully, sometimes putting its massive head on Brian’s stretched out legs.  
  
“I know you can understand me…” Brian starts one night he is sitting cross-legged on the grass and the animal is laying down in front of him with his head on its long front legs. “There are so many questions I want to ask you… Why can you understand me? Why do you keep coming back to my house? Why do you spend the night with me? Do you have a name? _What_ are you?”

It blinks a couple of times and huffs heavily. It rolls to lay on its side and Brian doesn’t know what impulses him but he lays beside it. He trembles when the cold of the night brushes him and the wolf comes closer to him. Being that close to its body it’s like being wrapped in five blankets and standing right next to a stove at the same time. It’s too warm.  
  
Without even realizing it, he closes his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the nice warm that the wolf irradiates and relaxing every muscle of his body and finally, he gives up and falls asleep.  
  
**[—]**  
  
When he wakes up he discovers that instead of waking up in his backyard he is laying on his bed, wrapped in the familiar sheets. The blinding light of the new morning is coming through the window, bathing the whole room and making him blink a couple of times to adjust his eyes.

He really has to _stop_ falling asleep in a random place and waking up in other.  
  
He freezes when he sees another body lying next to him on his bed.  
  
If he has to guess, he would be sure that this guy is the same age as him. He’s sleeping face down but with his face towards him. He has long light brown hair that goes a little down his shoulders and framing his delicate face. His closed eyelids have long and thick eyelashes that heavily contrast with his tanned and immaculate skin. He also has a pair of full and pink lips that are slightly opened.  
  
His body is covered with his sheet only from his waist down and Brian briefly wonders if the guy laying next to him is actually naked. He barely gets to reach his hand out a few centimeters when the stranger abruptly opens his eyes.  
  
And it’s just in that moment that everything makes sense.  
  
He slowly lowers his hand while looking directly to those big blue eyes he has been looking at during these last months. To his surprise, the silence in the room it’s not awkward.  
  
“Hello?” Brian whispers without moving a single muscle.  
  
The blond moves around for a bit until he is lying on his side just like him.  
  
“Roger.” his voice is soft and raspy at the same time. Brian doesn’t know if it’s because he has just woke up or if that’s how his voice normally sounds.  
  
“Uh?” May says clumsily and his eyes betray him when they fall into one of the corner of his mouth that raises slightly.

“You wanted to know my name… My name is Roger.” he clarifies, eyes filled with mischief. “Roger Taylor.”  
  
“Oh.” his eyebrows raise and he can’t help but smile a little. “Hello Roger, my name is Brian, Brian May.”  
  
Roger fully smiles now and that smile it’s almost as blinding as the light in the room, Brian thinks.  
  
“I know.” he answers cheekily and he snickers when Brian playfully glares at him.  
  
The peaceful moment is ruined when the blonds stomach growls a little and his cheeks blush a little.  
  
“Sorry.” he murmurs but Brian smiles.  
  
“Would you like something to eat?” he asks and starts getting up when Roger nods lightly, sitting up in the bed with the sheets pooling around him.  
  
“Can you borrow me some clothes? I didn’t plan to spend the night here so I didn’t exactly bring a spare set of clothes with me.” he smirks and that confirms Brian’s theory that he’s naked under the sheets.  
  
“Sure.” he babbles and trows him a pair of gray sweats and a black t-shirt. They are obviously a little big for his thin frame but it’s better than nothing. “I will start making breakfast.” he tells him before he leaves his bedroom.  
  
Once Roger changed into his clothes and sat on at the kitchen table, Brian serves him his breakfast. The blond practically devours it, clearly hungry.  
  
“Is it good?” he asks amused and smiles a little when the blond nods eagerly.  
  
“It’s amazing.” he promises happily. He swallows before he speaks again. “So… you want me to answers you some questions?”  
  
“Yeah…” he answers while taking a sip of his tea.  
  
“Well, first of all, the most important thing first I guess. When I met you, you were drunk as hell.” he laughs amused. “Seriously, who the fuck wanders alone, completely drunk, in the middle of the night? You don’t know how dangerous that is?” he asks with a feigned horror in his voice, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.  
  
Brian rubs his eyes hard with his hands.  
  
“It was only that night, I don’t usually drink that much or I’m that reckless…” he starts but Roger cuts him.  
  
“You called me pretty…” he bites his bottom lip, maybe to stop himself from laughing.  
  
“What?” Brian blinks owlishly.  
  
“You pet my head and called me pretty.” he is fully smiling now, clearly enjoying Brian’s embarrassment.  
  
“I like _all_ animals in general, I think they are _all_ pretty.” he defends himself in the flattest tone possible.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Roger says amused, obviously not believing any of his words.  
  
“S-Shut up. Besides, what were _you_ doing there, uh? Don’t you think someone would have noticed a giant wolf in the middle of the bloody street?” he interrogates.  
  
“Mind you, I was well hidden before you saw me and I didn’t hear anyone near by besides us… But then I heard you sang and I _had_ to follow your voice…” the intensity in Roger’s eyes tells him that there is something more in those simple words, but he doesn’t dare to ask about that yet. “You have a nice voice though, do you sing?”  
  
“Sometimes.” he shrugs casually.  
  
“You play the guitar and sing. Nice…” he nods absently a couple of times, his mind clearly in other places. “I play the drums, you know? Me and my mates, we kind of want to start a band but we are missing a guitarist. If you are interested…” his voice trails off a little while he plays with his almost finished breakfast on his plate.  
  
“Are your friends…?” he is not sure how to complete the sentence but he doesn’t need to because the blond understands.  
  
“Yeah, they are… Oh, actually, they want to meet you.” he almost sounds like he suddenly remembers something very important.  
  
“Oh? You told them about me?” he blinks taken by surprise.  
  
“No, actually uh… well, they figured it out for themselves…” he admits looking down at his now empty plate.  
  
“How?” Brian frowns confused.  
  
“They smell you on me…” he murmurs and then shrugs. “At first they suspected something but they were polite enough not to comment anything. I liked it that way, it was like my little secret… But after a couple of days they start asking _what_ was that constant smell on me or where I was going out all the time in the middle of the night.” he looks up from his plate and bristles when he sees amusement in Brian’s eyes. “You think hiding something from your roommates can be hard? You go and try to hide something from someone who has all their senses heightened and they can practically read you like a book!” he glares at him accusingly.

“Woah, woah, it’s okay!” Brian raises his palms up, shocked by the sudden change of attitude. “And what do I smell like?” he asks, curiosity getting the best of him, and Roger thinks about it for a few seconds.  
  
“Old books, and wet earth, and that tea…” he confesses nodding with his head to his half empty tea cup. He smiles lightly, eyes looking down again. “It’s quite nice.”

“About the band…" Brian starts suddenly, trying not to smile too much at the blonds confession. “I would like to give it a try.” he admits. “But first I would like to get to know you better.”  
  
“You already know me.” he frowns clearly confused. “And I know almost everything about you by now.”  
  
“No, I know the wolf that likes to come to my backyard and listen to me talk. I don’t know anything about _you_.” he explains and the blond blinks a couple of times and snorts a little.  
  
“Oh well, I guess we should fix that, don’t you think?” he smiles. “I would have like if we did this the other way, you know? I meet you first like this,” he says making a casual gesture between them with his hand. “and then, if I feel like I can trust you well enough, I would have tell you my secret. But we did it the complicated way first, didn’t we…?” he smirks a little.  
  
“I believe so.” he agrees amused.  
  
“Are you busy today?” Roger asks.  
  
“No, not really.” he admits and he has never been more grateful for Sundays.  
  
“Let’s go for a walk and then you can keep asking my anything you want.” he stands up and then he blinks a couple of times. “Oh, and if you could borrow me a pair of shoes too that would be great.” he snickers.  
  
Brian scoffs.  
  
**[—]**  
  
It feels a little weird going out with Roger in plain day light and he feels even weirder having a conversation with him when Brian is not the only one participating in the conversation. But that’s just at first, then the weird feeling fades the more he talks with the blond. Its clear that Roger Taylor is someone who likes to be listened, Brian decides while he listens to him speak about his hometown. Brian can’t help but wonder how frustrated it had been for Roger being in a conversation where the only thing he could do was listening without talking back.  
  
He notices by the corner of his eye how the people in the streets throw weird looks at both of them and he can’t honestly blame them. The blond is only wearing a t-shirt -his t-shirt-, a pair of sweats and a pair of shoes, while the rest of the people, including Brian, are wrapped up till their noses, trying to protect themselves from the cold winter.  
  
“Aren’t you cold?” he touches Roger’s arm without thinking and he’s shocked to feel that his skin is boiling, as if he has fever.  
  
“Nah, the perks of being whatever the hell I am now, you are a human furnace all the time.” he shrugs casually. ”You should remember, you fall sleep almost sprawled on me last night.“ he smirks softly.  
  
“Well yes, but I didn’t think it would still be like that when you’re… you.” he murmurs lamely.  
  
They spent the rest of the day walking without actually going anywhere in particular. Brian listens to the blond talk and can’t help but notice that his voice is softer now and not as raspy and deep as the first time he heard it that same morning.  
  
“I would like to hang out with you again, Brian.” Roger confesses him when the sky is getting darker. “I mean, like this, where I can talk to you.” he laughs. “And I really would like for you to meet my friends. We live in a small department around here.”  
  
“Sure, I would like that.” he gives him a little honest smile.  
  
Although the blond knows where to find him, they exchange phone numbers so they can arrange their next meeting. They say goodbye to each other and Brian starts walking back home while the blond walks in the opposite way.  
  
**[—]**  
  
They go out again a couple of times after that day. Almost all their meetings consist in Roger picking Brian up from his job and walking him to his house while chatting.  
  
Finally, after a couple of weeks they set a day so Brian can come to his flat and have dinner with his friends.  
  
“Ready?” Roger asks while they are going up the stairs to the third floor. When Brian nods the blond adds a little unsure. “I just want you to know, they can be a little… intense… sometimes. But they are good people.” he promises quietly, almost in a whisper.  
  
When they are a few steps away from the door Brian opens his mouth to answer the blond but a shout from the inside of the flat stops him.  
  
“Darling, Roger and his boyfriend are already here!” a man’s muffled voice shouts and Brian slightly blushes.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Roger grunts embarrassed. He opens the door and steps inside the apartment. “Could you yell any louder? I don’t think the old woman downstairs heard you… And he’s not my boyfriend, he is my friend.” he corrects him closing the door.  
  
When Brian enters he is quickly received by other two guys. One of them has long brown hair, almost a little longer than Roger, and a shy smile on his face. The other one has deep brown eyes and long jet black hair and looks amused beyond believe.  
  
“I don’t know you, dear, but the other day you came back home only wearing his clothes.” he snickers softly and then he turns around and concentrates completely on May. “Hello Brian.” he smiles politely, shaking his hand. “I’m Freddie, and this is John.” he points to the younger lad standing next to him.

“Hi.” the smaller brunette man greets, imitating his friend.  
  
“Nice to meet you both.” he returns the smile.  
  
“The dinner is almost ready… I think.” John says shrugging a little unsure. “We are not really good cooks, we usually prefer takes out… I honestly don’t know how we are still alive.” he admits with a little laugh and his eyes crinckle a little.

Brian can’t decide if he is joking or if he’s actually serious.  
  
“I can give you a hand with that.” Brian offers shyly.  
  
“If you don’t mind.” he marches to the kitchen and the guitarist follows him. “Roger told us you are a vegetarian so don’t worry, we made something special for you.”

“Handsome, sings, knows how to play the guitar and can cook… Roger, if you are stupid enough not to catch him, I will.” Freddie he warns in a serious voice, although his eyes shine with mischief. He covers his mouth and laughs when Roger actually growls at him.  
  
“Shut up Fred.” he threatens.  
  
It’s only then that Brian remembers about his clothes and that Roger never returned them to him. Somehow he finds himself not caring about that, picturing the blond walking around the house only wearing his clothes.  
  
With the help of an extra pair of hands John manages to finish the dinner and they decide to eat the dinner in the living room, sitting on the couches.  
  
“So, Brian,” Freddie starts eagerly and Roger tenses up. “how did you and Roger meet? He didn’t want to tell us about that and I think we were lucky enough to know your name and a few other little things about you…”  
  
“Uhm…” he looks at the blond who merely shrugs. “I was coming back home from a party one night and I was pretty drunk and I uh… ran into him while he was a wolf…” he narrates lamely because honestly, _how_ do you tell this kind of story?  
  
There is a sudden silence in the room and when Brian looks up from his food he only receives an unimpressed look from Freddie.  
  
“Just like in any romance movie.” John jokes with a little smile and the blond snorts.  
  
The conversation flows more naturally from there. They talk mostly about the basic things about them and Brian returns the favor, telling them about his work and little details of his life.  
  
He notices how John practically leans against Freddie’s shoulder while Roger, sitting on the floor, rests his head on John’s thigh next to his shoulder. He compares the image in front of him with the picture of a pack of real wolves, one on top of the other.

He finds the scene a little cute.  
  
“Roger mentioned that you play the guitar and that you are pretty good.” John brings him back to reality, looking directly to his eyes and Brian notices how green they are from his own seat on the single armchair.  
  
“He did?” Brian can’t help but feeling something funny on his stomach.  
  
“You have _no_ idea, dear…” Freddie snorts softly and he effortless ducks to avoid getting hit by a pillow that Roger aggressively throws at him. “I’m sure Roger already told you but, if you are interested, we could meet and give it a try. What do you think?” he wonders eagerly.

“That would be lovely.” he agrees.  
  
When the nights ends, Brian decides he likes John and Freddie and that he easily sees himself spending more time with them.  
  
“It was nice meeting you two.” Brian says getting ready to head home. “But I should get going, it’s pretty late for me.”  
  
“Sure.” John says and Brian is surprised when the shorter man gives him a quick hug, resting his forehead on his shoulder just for a second. “It was nice meeting you too.” he steps back with a little smile.  
  
“It was, darling.” Freddie gives him a hug too. “I’m looking forward to our first rehearsal together.” he winks when he let him go.  
  
“Can I walk you home?” the blond suddenly asks.  
  
“You don’t have to.” Brian frowns lightly while putting on his coat.  
  
“I know, but I want to.” he shrugs like it the most natural thing in the world and maybe it is after all the times they had done this.  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
“If you decide to spend the night at his place again at the last minute can you _at least_ call us this time?” Freddie asks slightly exasperated.  
  
“Sure thing mum!” he promises in a fake cheerful tone. “I hope Dad gives it to you good tonight so you don’t have to worry about me.” he adds without losing that tone while unceremoniously pushing Brian to the door.  
  
“You little-” he starts but it’s cut by John’s stern voice.  
  
“Don’t speak to your mother like that, young man.” he warns just to add more gasoline to the fire and Brian laughs when the blond sticks his tongue out at him.  
  
Oh yeah, he definitely likes them.  
  
**[—]**  
  
They are walking slowly down the street with the dark sky covered with multiple stars and the waxing gibbous moon above them. The streets of his neighborhood almost empty except for some people and a few cars that are going and coming. When he had looked at Roger’s big cream fur coat with suspicion the blond only shrugged and answered that he likes the way he looks with it on, even if he doesn’t need it. Brian has to admit it does look good on him.  
  
“I liked your friends Rog.” Brian feels like he needs to confess him that and the blond let out a relieved sigh.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that. They are like my brothers, you know?” he murmurs looking at him, his blue shining under the pale moon light. “They are a big part of my life.”  
  
Brian hums, thinking he understand. The wind blows hard, the cold getting inside his clothes and caressing his whole body making him shiver noticeably.  
  
Without asking, Roger presses himself closer to his tall frame and he can’t help but sigh in relieve because the blond really is like a human oven. With the only intention on getting warmer he wraps one of his long arms around the blond and presses him even closer to him.  
  
“Roger?” he starts a little unsure because this is the question that he has wanted to ask for a long time but he felt that there was still not enough trust between the two of them to do it. “What happened to you? I mean, how did you ended up being… like this?”  
  
He feels Roger fidgeting under his arm and getting even closer to him.  
  
“It didn’t happen so long ago, I think it was almost… only two years ago? I was drinking and having fun with a couple of friends around a bonfire in the middle of a forest, near my house back at my hometown. We were just talking and laughing when a bloody wolf came out of nowhere. Of course we didn’t think it twice and everyone started run to different directions and I had worst luck that the fucking thing decided to follow me…” he shivers and Brian knows it isn’t because of the cold. “Everything happened so fast, it didn’t took too long to it to catch me and bit me in the leg. I remember I kicked it in the face hard enough to make it let me go. That thing just stood there, watching me and growling at me for a couple of seconds and when I thought he was going to bite me again and for good, he just ran into the woods again… A huge bloody cliché, that’s what it is…” he scoffs with a frown. “When I met Freddie and I discovered he was just like me, I told him my story. He explained to me that because I was bitten during a night with full moon that fucking bastard give me this shit to me… if this would have happen any other night it would have been just another nasty normal scar… I still don’t know why it didn’t just kill me…”  
  
“What is… what is the difference between any regular night and a night with a full moon?” he asks softly.  
  
“On nights with full moons we stop being ourselves and we become into animals outside _and_ inside, as if the rational side of your brain just shut down… The closer the full moon approaches, the less humans we are… When that happens we travel a day before to a farm outside the city and then we come back when it’s all over.” Roger smiles a little, looking at him. “That’s why I never came to visit you during the nights with full moon, I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

After a few seconds the blond tilts his head up and whispers into his ear, his warm breath making him tremble.

“Though I have no doubts that you would be a big beautiful black poodle.” he giggles and Brian pinches his cheek with his thumb and index finger.  
  
“Hilarious.” he says flatly, but internally enjoying the sound of the blonds laugh.  
  
After a couple of minutes they arrive Brian’s house. The blond, still under Brian’s arm, turns to look directly at his hazel eyes. His usually sky blue eyes are now an almost dark navy blue and May doesn’t find the willpower to look away from them.  
  
“Brian, I don’t think you understand the effect you have in me.” he cups his face in his warms hands and Brian finds himself shivering again even though this time he doesn’t know the exact reason.  
  
“Roger…” he whispers in awe and a little scared of how powerless he feels right now. His eyes travel to those full lips and unconsciously he licks his own. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
The blond presses his lips hard against his and Brian feels an electric current running through his entire body, from their locked lips to the sole of his feet, making him groan a little. His long arms wrap themselves around the thin waist bringing him closer to his body almost as if he wants their bodies to become one. The sensation of his soft lips makes his whole body vibrate a little and small sparks of pleasure pop in every cell in his body. He moans softly when the Roger slightly pulls his dark curls and he moans louder this time when the blond growls against his lips, obviously taking pleasure in the sounds he is stealing from him.

Brian feels like there’s not enough air coming to his lungs and he starts to feel a little dizzy. He pushes the blond gently by the hips so he can breath again but Roger doesn’t let him go and actually growls against his lips again, this time more threatening.

He doesn’t have other choice but to bite down on the blonds bottom lip a little harder than it would be considered pleasurable, just enough to make Roger let go of him for a little. When he gets to free his lips, his breathing is erratic and he tries to get some air back on his lungs. Without moving an inch away from Brian and with his eyes still closed, Roger licks his own lips obscenely, his hands still buried deep in the mess of curls that Brian’s hair is made of.  
  
“Oh yes, I’m definitely going to keep you.” the blond decides in a deep voice. He opens his big eyes, pupils blown with a thin dark blue ring around them and a little moan escapes from Brian’s swollen lips.  
  
“Let’s go inside.” Brian almost begs in a whisper, touching his forehead with his own, and the blond smiles pleased.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go inside.” he agrees.

He takes Brian’s hand and starts marching towards the house with the guitarist following him eagerly. They both leave behind their only witness, the big moon hanging up in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Come to [tumblr](https://blackacidapple.tumblr.com/) to tell me what you think of the fic or just to say hello!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [As It Began (A Queen Fanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815635) by [19BeyondGone49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19BeyondGone49/pseuds/19BeyondGone49)




End file.
